Futuro
by MuzThompson
Summary: Le enorgullecía decir que Draco era suyo y él era de Draco. Cualquiera que dijera lo contrario estaba equivocado, porque ambos eran como las piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección, solo que nunca se habían dado cuenta.


**¡Hello! ¡Hola!**

**He escrito este fic comiendo chocolate. Amo el chocolate. Como sea, esta historia es Pasado pero está escrita desde el punto de vista de Harry. Descuiden, la secuela será llamada Presente y la publicaré muy pronto. Gracias a todas aquella personas que dejaron comentarios en Pasado. **

**Por cierto, para aquellos que no entendieron el chiste de El Misterio, bueno, según mi prima es que Draco lanza el hechizo **_"Arania Exumai" _**a Hermione, por lo tanto, ¿Hermione es una araña? Me pregunto como es eso. ¿Será su forma animaga? Cualquier duda no duden en comentarla, mi prima estará contenta de responder.**

_Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rowling. Si fueran míos, la historia habría sido drarry desde el inicio._

**Cualquier crítica es bienvenida.**

**Muz Thompson.**

**Futuro**

Cuando Harry entró al mundo mágico, creyó que su vida seria mejor. Sin Dursleys. Sin alacena. Sin tareas domesticas y, por primera vez en su vida, con ropa nueva. Siempre consideró a Hagrid como su salvador. Al llegar a Madam Malkin's y ver a ese niño de ojos grises, ropa fina y peinado perfecto, sintió que tal vez podría llegar a tener amigos, una vida nueva y libertad. Ser solo Harry.

Pero eso no pasó.

En vez de eso, fue considerado un héroe y todos esperaban algo de él. No había libertad. Estaba atrapado dentro de su identidad. Atrapado en mundo que apenas conocía. Lo que si conocía era a ese niño de Madam Malkin's. Recordaba perfectamente sus ojos y el color de su cabello. Había algo en él que gritaba ¡rico y poderoso!, el problema era que se sentía superior y mejor que otras personas. Le recodaba demasiado a Dudley.

Durante los siguientes años vio a esos ojos grises llenos de odio y desagrado. Draco Malfoy. Sangre pura, rico y con cabello perfecto. Pasaba sus días lastimándolo y recordándole que sus padres no volverían, que estaba atrapado siendo el mismo, que nunca dejaría de ser Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico.

No lo culpaba, Draco Malfoy era la única persona que encendía esa furia y coraje dentro de él. Aún cuando Sirius murió, solo él lograba sacar esas ganas de luchar.

Durante sexto año, Harry sabía que había algo mal con el chico Slytherin. Quería ayudarlo. Cuando escuchó aquella conversación entre Snape y Draco supo que era algo más peligroso de lo que imaginaba. Trató de seguirlo, de saber como ayudarlo y de decirle que todo estaría bien porque el mismo, Harry Potter, destruiría a Voldemort.

Esa vez en el baño… no pensó, simplemente…. dijo ese hechizo que estaba escrito en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo porque fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. No creyó que lo fuera a casi matar.

La culpa lo invadió y no se atrevió a mirar esos ojos grises durante las siguientes semanas. A pesar de que, en teoría no debía sentirse mal porque al fin y al cabo Draco Malfoy era un mortifago, Harry no pudo quitarse ese sentimiento de encima. Uno creería que ya había aprendido a no confiar en libros extraños.

La guerra llegó y tuvo que irse a destruir los horrocruxes. No supo nada del joven Slytherin, hasta aquella noche en la mansión Malfoy. Se veía tan mal… suponía que tener a Voldemort en tu casa no era todo unicornios y arcoíris. En el momento en que Draco lo miró a los ojos cuando le preguntaron si el era Harry Potter, Harry temió. Temió que fuera a tomar venganza, por aquella vez en sexto año. Cuando no dijo nada, una parte de Harry saltó de alegría, gracias a Draco, por lo menos viviría un día más.

Para cuando la guerra terminó, del niño flacucho y débil no quedaba nada. Si bien, seguía siendo algo bajo, por lo menos ya no tenia que usar la ropa vieja de Dudley. Ocupó su asiento en el Wizengamot e, imposiblemente, su fama creció.

Estuvo en San Mungo un par de meses, en los cuales tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar que hacer con su vida. Se dio cuenta de que toda su vida había dependido de luchar. Luchó contra los malos tratos de los Dursleys, luchó contra Voldemort y, finalmente estaba luchando por su libertad. Estaba harto de luchar. Quería paz.

Por lo que al salir de San Mungo, no se enlistó en los Aurores. En vez de eso, salió a ver el mundo.

Cuando regresó no esperaba ver a Draco Malfoy.

_Harry caminaba por el atrio del ministerio hacia el ascensor. Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que terminó la guerra y él no había pisado Inglaterra desde entonces. Esperaba que el mundo por el que tanto luchó hubiese cambiado para bien. Mientras pensaba esto entró al ascensor, y por poco no miraba al chico que- al _hombre_ que tanta fuerza le había dado._

_-Ah, hola Malfoy – los ojos verdes de Harry destellaban tras unas gafas cuadradas mucho mas modernas que las redondas._

_-Hola – Malfoy, no, _Draco _ parecía sorprendido de que le hablara, pero Harry ya había superado la rivalidad de la escuela hacia mucho tiempo._

_-¿trabajas en el ministerio? – preguntó Harry. Draco solo asintió - ¿Cómo es? – el ascensor ya estaba en marcha._

_-Realmente no soy la persona adecuada para que preguntes eso._

_-¿Tan malo te tratan?_

_Era extraño, que ambos estuvieran hablando civilizadamente dado su historial._

_-Soy un mortifago, es comprensible que me traten de esa forma – dijo Draco mirando hacia otro lado._

_-Aun así. Es decir, no mataste a nadie y lo único que hiciste fue obedecer a tu padre. Éramos niños en una guerra – Harry lo mir__ó__ por un momento – Pero gracias por decírmelo, eso significa que la gente no ha cambiado – miraba al frente con una sonrisa triste._

_-¿Creíste que cambiarían? – pregunt__ó__ Draco con una ceja levantada._

_La puerta del ascensor se abrió para revelar a dos magos que rápidamente, al ver a Draco, dijeron que esperarían a otro ascensor. Harry frunció el ceño. _

_-Creí que la gente dejaría de juzgar solo por el apellido de una persona o su pasado. Pero al parecer no lo han hecho. Y no me sorprendo realmente – dijo Harry, bufando – tal parece que es mucho pedir._

_Harry sintió que algo cálido lo llenaba por dentro. Y lo dejó así, por que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía algo parecido._

A ese encuentro le siguieron más.

En el ascensor. En la cafetería. En el restaurante muggle de la esquina. Incluso llegaron a verse en el departamento de Harry, y para ese entonces, ya podían considerarse amigos.

Harry aprendió muchas cosas de Draco. No sabía que le gustaba la pintura o que le encantaba el chocolate. Se dio cuenta de que no conocía del todo a Draco. Y ese tiempo le sirvió de reflexión. Conocería a ese Draco y le daría una oportunidad.

Después de unos meses, el profeta se enteró de su amistad. Y a Harry le llegaron tantos vociferadores como a Draco. Ambos rieron durante mucho tiempo sobre el contenido de diversas cartas.

Durante un par de años siguieron así. Como amigos.

Hasta que Harry se hartó del jefe de Draco. De verdad, ese hombre era simplemente despreciable, Draco era una buena persona y no merecía ser tratado de aquella forma. Al final, Draco se encontró libre de su jefe y una estadía en el departamento de Harry por tiempo indefinido ya que su madre ocupaba la pequeña casa en Francia.

Un día y sin previo aviso, Draco lo besó y Harry le correspondió. Jamás se había sentido tan completo y feliz. Le enorgullecía decir que Draco era suyo y él era de Draco. Cualquiera que dijera lo contrario estaba equivocado, porque ambos eran como las piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección, solo que nunca se habían dado cuenta.

~El resto de la historia esta inconclusa, porque actualmente los dos protagonistas ahora viven juntos y escribiendo una nueva historia. ~


End file.
